


The Room of Hidden Things

by Crucible



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Canon, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, Gen, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Illustrations, Room of Requirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25280617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucible/pseuds/Crucible
Summary: The Room of Requirement how Harry sees it looking for a place to hide the Half-Blood Prince's copy of Advanced Potion-MakingВыручай-команта, какой она предстала перед Гарри, когда он прятал учебник Принца-полукровки
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	The Room of Hidden Things

[ ](https://i.ibb.co/ysv9BV2/3.png)

**Author's Note:**

> "... He was standing in a room the size of a large cathedral, whose high windows were sending shafts of light down upon what looked like a city with towering walls, built of what Harry knew must be objects hidden by generations of Hogwarts inhabitants. There were alleyways and roads bordered by tetering piles of broken and damaged furniture, stowed away, perhaps, to hide the evidence of mishandled magic, or else hidden by castle-proud house-elves. There were thousands and thousands of books, no doubt banned or graffitied or stolen. There were winged catapults and Fanged Frisbees, some still with enough life in them to hover halfheartedly over the mountains of other forbidden items; there were chipped bottles of congealed potions, hats, jewels, cloaks; there were what looked like dragon eggshells, corked bottles whose contents still shimmered evilly, several rusting swords, and a heavy, bloodstained axe.
> 
> Harry hurried forward into one of the many alleyways between all this hidden treasure. He turned right past an enormous stuffed troll, ran on a short way, took a left at the broken Vanishing Cabinet in which Montague had got lost the previous year, finally pausing beside a large cupboard that seemed to have had acid thrown at its blistered surface. He opened one of the cupboard's creaking doors: It had already been used as a hiding place for something in a cage that had long since died; its skeleton had five legs. He stuffed the Half-Blood Princes book behind the cage and slammed the door. He paused for a moment, his heart thumping horribly, gazing around at all the clutter. . . would he be able to find this spot again amidst all this junk? Seizing the chipped bust of an ugly old warlock from on top of a nearby crate, he stood it on top of the cupboard where the book was now hidden, perched a dusty old wig and a tarnished tiara on the statues head to make it more distinctive..."
> 
> (с) Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince


End file.
